Ryan
Ryan was a field agent working with CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day 6. He worked closely with Jack Bauer, Mike Doyle, and Hal Turner over the course of the day. Ryan was in charge of his own TAC unit. Day 6 Shortly after 1 PM, CTU learned the location of Abu Fayed, who was responsible for the nuclear attack that occurred in Valencia earlier in the day. Fayed had Morris O'Brian, a CTU intelligence agent, kidnapped in order to reprogram his suitcase nukes. Jack Bauer, Hal Turner, and Ryan ran the operation that rescued Morris. However, Fayed escaped from the area and left behind an armed bomb. With help from Chloe O'Brian, the bomb was disarmed and no civilian lives were lost. When Marilyn Bauer revealed she knew of a connection between her deceased husband Graem and conspirators of Russian descent, she led CTU to a home that was thought to be Dmitri Gredenko's. When Jack and his TAC team approached the house, a bomb went off and the entire team was killed. The only survivor was Jack, who saved Marilyn and Milo Pressman from hostiles. Jack learned from Marilyn that his father was using Marilyn's son Josh as leverage. He forced Marilyn to lead Jack to the location, and Jack decided to help Marilyn rescue Josh. Ryan and his team arrived on the scene, with hostile Kozelek Hacker placed into custody. When Jack decided to confront his father on his own, Ryan went back to CTU with an injured Milo. Jack's father managed to escape, but he offered Jack a lead to Gredenko. The lead was Former President Charles Logan, who was convinced Russian Consul Markov was working with Gredenko. When Markov refused to give up Gredenko to Logan, Jack took Gredenko hostage and he was eventually captured. .]] With Markov the only connection to Gredenko, Bill Buchanan assembled a special operations unit to raid the consulate and take Markov at force, with the secondary objective being the rescue of Bauer. Bauer came into contact with Morris O'Brian and told him he knew where Gredenko was, but he was cut off. Doyle made the new primary objective the rescue of Bauer, and Russian President Yuri Suvarov gave authorization of the consulate raiding when Markov refused to turn himself in. Markov was killed by a CTU agent, and Jack successfully gave his Intel to Doyle. Gredenko and Fayed managed to escape, but CTU got a new lead when they discovered the location of Victor, who was piloting a nuclear drone. Jack and Doyle ran point the operation, while Ryan assisted them. CTU learned that the drone would detonate once it reached San Francisco, and Jack successfully prevented this from happening. The drone crash-landed in a industrial park and radiation was released, but the casualty estimate was relatively low. When CTU was able to intercept a call between Gredenko and an associate, Jack and Ryan were lead to the home of Mark and Brady Hauser. Mark was using his autistic brother Brady to get security details for Gredenko, and Jack was willing to cut a deal with cooperation. Brady entered a sting operation, and Ryan was giving orders to take out Gredenko alive. When he got a visual, Ryan shot Gredenko with a Tranquilizer gun, while the remaining hostiles were killed. put into place.]] After Gredenko received an immunity agreement, he went forward with help CTU with the apprehension of Fayed. Ryan placed audio in Gredenko's jacket, and he also placed an isotope device in Gredenko's arm. Ryan warned Gredenko that if he tried to run, CTU wouldn't be far away. Gredenko double-crossed CTU when he disabled the audio and cut off his arm. He escaped with Fayed, but Jack was able to apprehend Fayed. Gredenko ran off and was near the water, but he died as a result of blood loss. Shortly before 11pm, Jack killed Fayed and the suitcase nukes were secured. When Jack attempted to steal a component from a nuke, in order to exchange it to Cheng Zhi for Audrey Raines, Mike Doyle and Ryan demanded for Jack to stand down. Jack was taken into custody, but President Wayne Palmer signed off on Jack's operation. When Palmer fainted during a press conference, Vice President Daniels took control and the operation was shut down. However, Jack abandoned Doyle and went rogue. Appearances Ryan Ryan Ryan